pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Caller
A caller is a powerful user of arcane magic that has the ability to summon espers and can otherwise summon monsters and bind outsiders with great ability unmatched by any other. '' Alignment: Any Neutral Hit Die: d6 Class Skills The Caller's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana, History, Nature, Physics, Planes, Religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis) and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency A caller is proficient with simple weapons and ark staves. Though they are not proficient with armor. 'Spells ' A caller casts arcane spells drawn from the caller spell list. He can cast any spell he knows at any time without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell's level. To learn or cast a spell, an inquisitor must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a caller's spell is 10 + the spell level + the caller's Intelligence modifier. A caller can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level each day. His base daily spell allotment is given on the table above. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table 1–3 of the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook). A caller's selection of spells is extremely limited. An caller begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the caller's choice. At each new caller level, he gains one or more new spells as indicated on the table blow. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a caller knows is not affected by his Intelligence score. The numbers on the table below are fixed.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third caller level thereafter (8th, 11th, and so on), a caller can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the caller “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level caller spell he can cast. The caller may swap out only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. '''Materia Adept A caller is familiar with the workings of materia and begins play with a copper bangle and a summon materia chosen from the list: Tricky Materia, Dusty Materia or Warm Materia 'Summoning' At second level, any conjuration spells used to summon or bind creatures are cast with an increased caster level equal to 1/2 of the caller's intelligence modifier in regards to duration. 'Call Esper' The greatest power of the caller is to summon powerful espers, he can do this starting at level 3. However, he must first locate one and make a pact with it. A caller can have as many pacts with different espers as he likes but can only summon one at a time until he obtains the dual esper power at 19th level. Espers remain at the caster's side until they are either slain, banished, dismissed or a number of rounds equal to the caller's level pass. If the esper lasts for it's full duration, it is prompted to use it rage ability before vanishing. Slain espers take 24 hours to reform in their temple. (See Espers.) 'Loremaster' at 4th level the caller gains great understanding of the creatures of the outer realms and adds 1/2 of his caller level to all knowledge (arcana), knowledge (planes) and knowledge (religion) checks to identify monsters. 'Ring of Control' At 5th level, the caller has the uncanny ability to enslave a single aberration, outsider, undead, or dragon monster of large or smaller size to serve them until they die or are released. There is a will save and the DC is equal to 10 + the caller's level + the caller's charisma modifier + the difference between the caller's HD and the monsters HD. For monsters lower in HD than the caller, it is increased by the amount, for monsters with higher HD than the caller it is decreased by the amount. Only one creature can be enslaved at a time. 'Recall' At 7th level the caller can restore spell slots and memorized spells for one subject. The amount of slots or spells is equal to the caller's Intelligence modifier. The caller can do this once per day, and twice per day at 14th level. 'Greater Summoning' At 8th level the caller now adds his full intelligence modifier when using conjuration spells to summon or bind creatures in regards to duration. 'Esperscry' At 10th level, the caller may, by spending 1 hour performing a ritual, locate an esper's temple within 1 mile of him per caller level. 'Vital Shift' At 11th level, the caller may immediately banish a summoned creature, using it's remaining hit points to restore his own hit points or those of an ally. 'Flowing Magic' At 13th level, all cantrips become swift actions, and first level spells become move actions. Though they can be used as a standard action as well. 'Glyph of Control' At 15th level the caller's ring of control can now control any non-humanoid, non-construct creature of huge or smaller size. The DC for a will save to resist this is equal to 10 + the caller's level + the caller's charisma modifier + the difference between the caller's HD and the monsters HD. For monsters lower in HD than the caller, it is increased by the amount, for monsters with higher HD than the caller it is decreased by the amount. 'Precaution' At 16th level, any critical hit that would strike the caller gains a penalty on it's confirmation roll equal to the caller's intelligence modifier. 'Critical Magic' At 17th level, the caller adds his intelligence modifier to all critical confirmation rolls for touch or ranged touch spells. 'Dual Esper' At 19th level, the caller can summon up to two espers at a time, however all carried-over benefits from the caller are halved. 'Enraged Esper' At 20th level, any esper the caller uses immediately uses it's rage ability once as soon as it is summoned. Also whenever it is dismissed or banished it will also use it's rage ability, and not only when its duration expires.